1. Field of the Invention
The improved strap, in all forms thereof, was especially devised for use in fitting out the upholstered interior of a passenger automobile. However, various other applications may well be found in other types of product, for example, hand grips for luggage, in manually operated cabinet work components, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To our knowledge, the most pertinent prior art is represented by the manufacturing procedure for existing conventional automotive door pull straps, comprising a base strip, a backing strip and a facing, but otherwise lacking the special cushioning and other features and advantages mentioned in the Abstract.
That is, in the prior making of related or comparable automotive interior pull strap fittings of which we are aware, the product essentially comprised an elongated steel stabilizing base strip have longitudinally superimposed thereon an elongated extruded vinyl backing strip. This backing member had a vinyl-coated fabric facing sheet or strip stitched centrally therealong, thus constituting a two-part sub-assembly of the plastic-containing components.
With a preliminary lamination of steel and plastic components, the vinyl-coated facing strip was wrapped about the unit and had its plastic containing components thermally fused together under high frequency dielectric heat along the longitudinal seam zone of the facing sheet edges as overlapped, i.e., at the area of contact of said facing component with the vinyl backing strip.
However, as bracket-mounted to an upholstered interior door panel, the strap presented a rigid, unyielding feel to the finger grasp of the car occupant, a feature which is unacceptable in present day automobile interior equipment, particularly in the luxury class car.